wash_co_pafandomcom-20200214-history
Washington County Correctional Facility
About The Facility The Washington County Correctional Facility operates numerous programs to address the problems, addictions, and educational needs of the inmates. These programs adapt and change as needed based on the needs of the inmates. The Washington County Correctional Facility, located in Washington, Pennsylvania, is a County owned and operated facility. The Correctional Facility is governed by a Prison Board comprised of the County Commissioners, President Judge, Sheriff, District Attorney and the County Controller. The Facility provides for the maintenance of those being held in custody pending disposition of their charges and those who are sentenced to two years or less. This is a "Direct Supervision" Facility. Direct Supervision is a management philosophy of empowering staff, coupled with a specific supervision style with inmates, that is backed by the building design. A highly trained staff combined with this Facility creates a jail that effectively and efficiently controls inmate behavior. It is safe, clean, secure, and cost effective. Inappropriate behavior is controlled leaving more time and funds available for the treatment of those incarcerated, creating a much more positive experience for the inmates and staff. The concept provides an environment conducive to improved working conditions for the staff and the redirection of those confined. It also provides the public with a safe and secure structure that complies with, and in many cases, exceeds standards set forth by local, state, federal, and other governing bodies. The Washington County Correctional Facility firmly believes in the rehabilitation of those in custody. It is essential to identify problems and attitudes relating to the inmate's criminality and to implement, maintain, and monitor programs that will prepare them to confront these problems in a constructive manner once returned to society. The Facility shall endeavor to prepare inmates to return to society as contributing and productive members and is not intended to be punitive. Staff * Joseph S. Pelzer - Warden * Brian R. Hammett - Deputy Warden of Security * Cheryl McGavitt - Facility Nurse * Chris Cain - Alternative Sentences Director * Chris Popeck - Captain - Records * David Talpas - Treatment * Edward Strawn - Captain * Georgia Dovshek - Food Service Director * John M. Temas - Deputy Warden of Operations * Nick Dubina - Building Engineer * Stan Albright - Chaplain Visiting {| border="0" |'Visiting Hours' |- | Monday - Friday |- | 9:00 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. |- | 2:30 p.m. - 4:30 p.m. |- |6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. |- | Visiting Rules GENERAL RULES * An inmate may place any one on their visiting list that benefits them during their stay at the Facility. Family, friends and counsel, both legal and religious are generally accepted. However, any person that does not contribute to the inmate’s rehabilitation will not be admitted. This includes any person that is on probation or parole, falsely represents themselves, is disruptive, has no legitimate purpose for visiting, or is believed by the Facility to contribute to the inmates behaviors that caused them to be incarcerated. * All visitors must arrive before 11:00, 4:00 and 7:30 so that we can ensure that you receive the half hour visit. * Inmates may receive two, thirty minute visits per week. These may be combined into one, sixty minute visit at the inmate's request and the discretion of the Officer and Visitor Receptionist. * As a visitor, your name must appear on the approved visitor list or you will not be admitted. * Photo identification for adults (any person over sixteen years of age) is required. We will only accept a driver’s license, Department of Transportation identification or other photo government identification. NO EXCEPTIONS. * Nothing may be taken into the Facility. Lockers are provided to secure your personal items. Jackets, coats and any other outer garment must be placed in the locker. If it will not fit in a locker, you must return it to your vehicle. * Visitors may not wear a hat or cover their head while in the facility. They also may not have a hat or any type of head covering in their possession while in the Facility. * The County is not responsible for any lost or stolen items. Visitors are encouraged to leave anything of value at home. * All visitors and their possessions are subject to search at anytime. * No weapon, tool or anything that could be used as a weapon or tool is allowed in the Facility or lobby at any time. Official, law enforcement visitors must secure all weapons in the secure locker in the entry vestibule. * All visitors must be able to pass through the metal detector without activating the warning. If you can not pass, you will not be admitted or may be required to submit to a clothed search before being admitted to the Facility. * Any visitor under the age of eighteen (18) must be accompanied by their parent or legal guardian. The child must be kept with the parent at all times, no further than an arms length away. The child must remain seated and under control at all times. If the child is running around, is not in reach of the parent or becomes disruptive at anytime, the visitor will be required to leave the Facility. * Money orders and certified checks may be deposited onto the inmates account during business hours, Monday through Friday, 9:00 a.m. to 7:30 p.m. Money orders and certified checks may be mailed to the Facility at anytime. * Clothing must be mailed and they must be in a package clearly marked "personal clothing". Also be sure that the inmate does not already have their allotment of personal clothing. They are allowed seven (7) pairs of white socks, seven (7) white T-shirts (no pockets or long sleeves), seven pairs of underpants, seven (7) bras (no under wire or metal stays) female only, and one pair of white thermal underwear. They are also permitted to keep one (1) set of court clothes in storage if they are to be tried by jury only. If the package contains anything other than those items permitted or the inmate already has their allotment, the contents will be donated to a charitable organization. Any package not clearly marked "Personal Clothing" will be refused. WHAT A VISITOR MAY BRING FOR AN INMATE * VISITORS MAY ONLY BRING IN MONEY ORDERS OR CERTIFIED CHECKS. NOTHING ELSE. This includes stamps, paper and envelopes. The inmate may purchase these from the commissary. * Reading material will only be accepted from the publisher by prepaid subscription or that has been directly shipped from a book supplier or store approved by Administration. * Clothing will only be accepted through the mail as described in rule #12. WHAT AN INMATE MAY RELEASE TO A VISITOR. * GENERALLY THE FACILITY DOES NOT RELEASE ANYTHING. Inmates may request to release certain items or funds. If it is found to be a legitimate request, we will consider it. This is generally only granted when keys are needed, or an emergency exists pertaining to the inmate and their commitments outside the Facility. Each request is considered on a case by case basis. * You must be present to check on a property release. * Due to the paper work needed to protect inmates and their funds, Property will only be released at the following times: Funds and/or Personal items: Monday thru Friday 11:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. Personal Items Only: Monday thru Friday 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. VISITOR BEHAVIOR * Visitors must maintain the highest level of behavior at all times. Yelling, cursing or becoming disruptive in any way will cause you to lose your visiting privileges. * Attempting to communicate with any inmate other than in a visiting booth is not permitted. Standing, loitering, waving, yelling, etc. anywhere around the Facility is not permitted and will cause you to lose your visiting privileges. TOBACCO FREE POLICY * The use or possession of any tobacco product and associated devices is strictly prohibited in any area of the Washington County Correctional Facility, the adjoining buildings and grounds. All of these items must remain at home or locked in your vehicle. LOSS OF VISITATION PRIVILEGES * Any visitor that violates any of these rules will be required to leave the Facility and the surrounding grounds and will not be permitted to return. The inmates are depending on you to protect their visits and to provide them with support during their stay here. Don't let them down. INMATE TELEPHONE CALLS * Inmates are permitted to make phone calls throughout the day. It is the responsibility of the called person to set up an account with Inmate Telephone Incorporated so they may receive calls. * To set up accounts and all questions concerning inmate telephone calls contact Inmate Telephone Incorporated at 814-949-3303